It Would Never Happen Means Nothing
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Lance tries to stay strong for the team but when faced against the alien visiting for a trade deal, can Lance survive? RAPE WARNING


I don't own Voltron. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

"Everyone get some rest, we'll reconvene in the morning," Allura announced. There was a representative from a nearby planet working on a trade deal with team Voltron.

"I think you have the wrong room, buddy," Lance yawned as the alien followed him to his room.

"No, I have the right one," the alien was a dark purple, almost humanoid form, and a couple feet taller than Lance. His name was hard to pronounce in English so Lance simply forgot it. He was just listening to the trade discussions anyway.

"Not trying to be rude, but this is my room," Lance insisted.

"I know it's your room, that's why I'm here," he smirked giving Lance a shiver.

"Look, I don't know what's going on but I'd like to get to sleep here."

"Your princess insisted that everything on the ship was at our disposal," he paused looking Lance up and down, "I want you."

"Sorry, but that isn't at your disposal."

"Your team needs my planets supplies, right? Would you stop the deal over something so little as this?" The alien stepped closer and pushed Lance on the bed.

"Stop. You don't want to get on our bad side."

"No, I want to get on your good side," the alien grinned evilly as he slid his hand down Lance's pants.

"Hey!" The alien covered Lance's mouth with his hand so he would stay quiet. He pulled Lance's pants and boxers off fighting Lance's squirming.

He stroked Lance's cock a few times before rolling him over, holding his head down toward the pillow. Lance tried to kick up but the alien kept blocking his attempts. Soon Lance felt his legs spread and pain erupting as the alien entered him without preparation.

Lance stopped fighting, he had been through this before back on earth when he was too young to really fight back, his mind rushed back to those nightmarish memories.

Soon Lance felt himself getting flipped over and a hand coming to his throat. The aliens other hand moved to Lance's cock, stroking it quickly. Lance felt betrayed by his own body as he moaned and hips bucked to the sensation. Soon he felt the alien's dick throbbing inside of him signaling his finish. Lance didn't last much longer either, coming all over his stomach. The alien smirked as he bent down to taste the cum on Lance's flesh.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have intercourse with an earthling. You did not disappoint blue paladin," he stood and moved his clothing back onto himself, "Remember, not one word to anyone or you won't get any supplies; and you don't want to disappoint your princess do you?"

Lance laid there unsure how long staring at his ceiling. Finally, he grabbed his robe and headed to the least used shower on the ship. He sat there for hours, water turning cold, and then freezing. He didn't care though. He didn't move until he heard Allura calling for him to come to the meeting room in the morning.

"You are late, Lance," Allura scolded.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep," Lance answered.

"Are you ok?" Shiro asked taking Lance in.

"I'm fine. Let's just get this meeting over with."

Three hours later, the group was dismissed, "We'll meet back at 5 after Coran has finished up the treaty for your planet."

Lance dragged himself to Blue where he knew Will couldn't find him. He decided to call the alien Will, at least in his head, because that was the name of the first person who ever assaulted him. And it was much simpler than his real name.

Hours pass and he leaves Blue to get to the meeting.

"Smart idea going where I couldn't get to you," Lance was met with a hand around his throat, "You must not have been notified but the meeting was pushed back an hour, which leaves us time for more fun."

Lance was more prepared than before and pulled out his Bayard. Unfortunately, it was soon struck from his hands and the grip around his throat tightened.

"You thought you'd attack me? I could cancel this trade right now, but I'll give you a second chance. You don't want to let the team down, do you?"

Lance was thrown to the ground before being pulled to his knees by his hair. Before he knew what was happening his head was thrust toward Will's crotch, "Open."

Lance shook his head with his mouth closed.

Will forced Lance's mouth open and around his dick. Lance gagged as Will pushed Lance's head forward and back. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to think of anything other than what was going on.

Soon though Lance felt Will being pulled away from him. When he finally focused he saw Blue had clawed Will away and had him pinned down.

"That's it, you guys aren't getting any of our help," Will struggled under Blue's paw.

Lance stood and leaned on the wall, tears still streaming down his face. His throat hurt but he choked out, "It wasn't me."

Lance moved toward Blue who let Will go. At that point, Will didn't want to test Blue's power so he ran off down the hallway. Blue used her paw to wrap around Lance, almost like a mother comforting her child. He sat down, under her protection, and cried himself sick.

"Lance! What did you do?! We needed those supplies and you attacked him?" Allura came in scolding.

Blue put up a force field preventing her from getting closer to Lance.

"I tried to be good Allura. Blue attacked him," Lance coughed. After a few more moments Allura heard him again from behind Blue's paw, "Please don't hate me. I tried."

"Allura, we have a massive situation up here. We need you," Hunk yelled over the over comm.

Lance wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard Shiro come up, "Lance?"

Blue let down the force field and Shiro came around and sat on the ground a few feet away from Lance.

"I didn't attack him," Lance quickly started to panic.

"We know. We didn't think you'd attack someone for no reason, so Pidge pulled up the surveillance videos."

"No," Lance's eyes grew wide.

"Everything is going to be alright Lance. As soon as we watched the video Keith and I almost killed him…"

"What did you see?"

"Well, we fast forwarded a few minutes, but we saw basically everything from him grabbing your throat to Blue attacking him."

"We don't have surveillance in our rooms, do we?"

"No."

"Good," Lance nodded staring at the wall.

After sitting a few minutes in silence, Lance spoke again, "Are you guys mad?"

"Only at him. We wish you would have told us though, your safety, and all our safety, comes before any trade deals or anything."

"You and Allura made a big deal about this one though."

"We'll get by without them if we have to. Allura and Coran are visiting the planet to speak to their leader about what happened," Shiro paused, "I'm not sure what else he did to you, but he's not going to hurt you again."

"But someone will. There's always someone that will."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was 7, I was told by my family that it would never happen again, I'd be protected. Again, when I was 12, I was told by police, it would never happen again. Now I'm 18, and here we are again. You can say it all you want, but it doesn't mean anything."

"Do you trust me?"

Lance mumbled, "yes."

"There are 6 people, and 5 lions, on this ship willing to do anything to protect you. Whether it's 4 am and we are all asleep, or it's our day off, whenever, just call for us and we'll be there. Just like you've been there for me late at night when I have a panic attack, or when you've comforted Allura about her dad, or helped make sure Pidge got to bed after falling asleep working. We are all here to help each other; that's what teammates are for. We won't make promises that nothing bad will ever happen, but we will promise to try our best to prevent them. Alright?"

After Lance nodded slowly, Shiro suggested, "Now let's take things slowly, one at a time, first, let's see what Coran has for your neck. I'm not sure if anything else is hurt, but your neck is bruising pretty badly."

Shiro stood and offered a hand out to help Lance up.

Lance stood but was a little wobbly on his feet.

"Maybe we need to put you in a pod, you don't look so good."

Lance started to shrug but shivered instead. They didn't see anyone on the way to the pods and Shiro was still waiting for him when he got out.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. I mean physically at least."

"Let's get some food into you."

Shiro led the way to the kitchen where Lance was greeted by the team.

"Hey Lance, I just bake up some cake. Want some?" Hunk offered.

"It's actually edible this time," Pidge joked.

"These earth desserts are quite delectable when not burnt," Coran agreed.

Lance sat down and started picking at a piece of the chocolate cake in front of him.

Lance appreciated the fact the team was trying to act normal but he also appreciated when Allura asked, "How are you doing?"

"Their leader felt so bad about everything we got triple the supplies we originally were agreeing on. We are also setting more protocols for guests on our ship," Allura confided. "We are taking a few days off before moving onto the next system but if you need more time just let me know."

Lance stayed quiet most of the time, enjoying the simplicity of listening to Pidge and Hunk discuss their new project to Coran.

Pidge stretched out and yawned.

"It's been a long day," Shiro noted, "Why don't we all get some rest? I'll be up at 7 training if anyone wants to join me."

The group headed off down the hallways to their respected rooms.

"Hey Lance?" Keith hung back.

"Yeah?" Lance turned around.

"Uh, I just… if you want to talk or anything…"

"Thanks Keith," Lance smirked at Keith's awkwardness.

"I know we don't always get along, and sometimes I think you are a complete idiot, but you never deserve anything like that to happen to you. I've got your back."

"I've got your back too, though apparently you don't need it, Shiro told me you almost killed him."

"Shiro helped. But if Pidge and Coran hadn't been the voices of reason pulling us off, we would have."

Lance smiled, feeling a bit better than earlier, "Seriously, thank you," He paused. "Are you training in the morning with Shiro?"

"Probably. I rarely sleep in, even on our days off."

"Want to finish our sparring match from last week?"

"Sure," Keith smiled, "You're gonna lose though."

"You wish," Lance chuckled and headed toward his room. He had a lot to deal with but he knew with his team behind him he would soon find a new normal.


End file.
